Yvie Oddly
Yvie Oddly es el nombre escénico de Jovan Bridges, una drag queen, intérprete y la ganadora de la Temporada 11 de "RuPaul's Drag Race". Origen de Nombre Drag Su nombre es inspirado en las personas llamado a sus interpretaciones raras, por lo que ella quería un nombre que fuera "más raro que el de los demás" para que fuera igual. RuPaul's Drag Race La "mercancía de la rareza del drag" de Denver, Yvie Oddly se opuso a lo que ella cree que es una "escena de drag local aburrida" y trajo arte conceptual a la mezcla. Autodenominado como alto y extraño, Oddly se inspira en bandas de moda como Mugler, así como en artistas de drag no convencionales como Christeene. Yvie tiene que ver con el ajetreo y no tiene miedo de tomar la "opción más recia, más sucia, la más remota y hacerla funcionar". Conocida por llevar su cerebro a la mesa, se espera que Yvie haga que las mandíbulas golpeen el piso durante la competencia. Estilo Yvie se describe a sí misma como un "bicho raro" cuyo estilo abarca desde la diosa del glam de la alta moda hasta el punk callejero sucio. Ella ama todo lo que va a sorprender al público y hacer que su mandíbula caiga al suelo. Yvie afirma que siempre está cambiando y que "mira en el futuro", lo que la hace su drag más único y la mejor opción para el título de Next's Best Best Drag Superstar. Frase de Entrada "Move over ladies, this race just took an odd turn." Frases Memorables * "HUEHUEHUEHUE." * "I am Denver's commodity of drag oddity." * "I'm just here to shock and suck cock." *"What does that HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING BITCH?!" (a Silky Ganache durante el Episodio 3 de "Untucked")'' *"Send me home 'cause I'm injured." *I'm a little pissed that you tried to throw me under the bus, because I'm "injured" when I finished our routine , with my sprained ankle doing s*it you could not dream of and that you tried to throw me under the bus after you put on some stretch fabric bullshit and covered it in beans.(to Silky in Episode 7 "Untucked".)'' *"Off a dumpster that was in the Top 3, so check it and then wreck it." (durante su argumento con Silky en Untucked.) *"You think being safe every is going to get you somewhere?"(aSilky) *"I'll dance circles around your ass." (aSilky) *"That's because Sasha Velour was talented." *“Let's give pats on the back to mediocrity and beans!" ( a Silky Ganache sobre su actuación en el programa durante el Episodio 7 "Untucked") *"Because like that's really cute to say , but you're also the bitch who was like "Well.. Ii guess...the one girl whoIi wanna go home is Yvie, cuz she fought me."." (a Vanessa Vanjie Mateo durante el Episodio 7 de "Untucked") *"I THINK YOU'RE A FUCKING TERRIBLE SISTER! CAUSE I AM NOT ON HERE TO FUCKING HIDE AROUND THE CORNERS AND BE LIKE *whispers* ''hey girl." ''(a Vanessa Vanjie Mateo durante el Episodio 7 "Untucked") *"I am FUCKING done with this SHIT!" *"I DON'T NEED CORDIAL, BITCH. I NEED REAL!" (a Vanessa Vanjie Mateo durante el Episodio 7 "Untucked") *"Bitch, you literally just talked about how you thought Scarlet should have been home after the first fucking dance! (a Silky Nutmeg Ganache.) *"I'm Yvie Oddly and oddly enough, my edges stay shredded but these tits are tough. When other girls fake I just call out their bluff, so glue on those shoes and tighten them tucks. And I know I play rough but that's how I tumble, I bend over backwards whenever I fumble. I'm giving my all to shine like RuPaul, so pardon me bitches if I don't seem humble. Odd bless, howdyoooo! *laughs*" (Verso de Yviei en Queen's Everywhere.) *"Odd Bless!" *"Follow your oddities and fly your freak flag!" (Tras su victoria) * "Eat a baby!" (Frase original de Yvie que fue grabada de nuevo tras que la FCC indicó que era profano y obseno y no se podía decir en telivisión) Curiosidades *Yvie sufre de una condición llamada Síndrome de Ehlers-Danlos Tipo 3, lo cual afecta su tejido en la piel, huesos, vasos sanguíneos, y muchos órganos. *Yvie se considera a sí misma como una "Reina parcial de Halloween", ya que la primera vez que hizo drag fue en Halloween con su madre. *Apareció en un video musicla hecho por Adore Delano y la ganadora de la Temporada 4, Sharon Needles. *Su concursante favorita del pasado es Nina Flowers. *Fue emparejada con Adore Delano en el primer mini desafío de la Temporada 11, una sesión de fotos. *Ella junto a Brooke Lynn Hytes son el séptimo par de concursantes en hacer lipsync contra el otro dos veces. Los otros pares siendo BenDeLaCreme y Darienne Lake, Katya y Alaska, BenDeLaCreme y Shangela, Eureka O'Hara y Aquaria, Eureka O'Hara y Kameron Michaels, y Monique Heart y Trinity The Tuck. *Yvie es... **...la primer ganadora en... ***...solo ganar un desafío principal. ***...ganar la menor cantidad de desafíos de todas las finalistas de las temporadas regulares. ***...ser nominada para eliminación en el Snatch Game en una temporada regular (y segunda en general después de Trixie Mattel). ***...haber sido nominada a eliminación desde Bob The Drag Queen en la Temporada 8. Curiosamente, ambas fueron nominadas únicamente una vez. **...la segunda... ***...concursante de Denver, Colorado; después de Nina Flowers. ***...concursante en herirse en pantalla durante una desafío con una intensa coreografía; después de Eureka O'Hara en la Temporada 9. Sin embargo, su herida no fue tan severa y fue capaz de continuar en la competencia. ***...ganadora de una temporada regular después de Sasha Velour en no tener una victoria por sí sola. ***...ganadora nativa americana después de Trixie Mattel en All Stars 3. **...tercera ganadora de una temporada regular en no ganar un mini desafío después de Bebe Zahara Benet y Sharon Needles. Galería YvieCondragulations.jpg|Yvie's RPDR Condragulations Post YvieCondragulations2.jpg|Yvie's WOW Condragulations Post YvieOddlyCrowned.jpg|Crowned Yvie Trajes Temporada 11 Yyvie_Oddly.jpg|Look Promocional YvieOddlyS11Confessional.png|Traje Confesional YvieEntranceLook.png|Look de Entrada YvieMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Adore Delano YvieLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look — Alaska YvieZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Leo YvieFringeLook.png|Fringe Look YvieOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert Look YvieTrickOrTreat.png|Trampy Trick or Treater Look YvieWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look YvieMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look YvieGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look YvieFarmLook.png|Farm to Runway Look YvieSnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look — Whoopi Goldberg YvieSequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look YvieMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P. Mug Shot YvieFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look YvieCaftanLook.png|Caftan Realness Look Yvie&ScarletMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look - Scarlet Envy YvieBestDragLook.png|Best Drag Look YvieReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look YvieFinaleLook.jpg|Look Gran Final YvieLSFTQLook1.jpg|LSFTC Round 1 Look yviecrown.PNG| LSFTC Round 2 Look CrownedYvieOddly.jpg|Red Carpet Look Vídeos Yvie Oddly Dolla Store Music Video Temporada 11 Videos Meet Yvie Oddly Season 11 Yvie Oddly's Season 11 Runway Looks Best of Yvie Oddly Season 11 Whatcha Packin’ Yvie Oddly Yvie Oddly’s 'Orange Alert' Makeup Tutorial Yvie Oddly vs Brooke Lynn Hytes & Crowning — Season 11 Finale The Season 11 Queens Finale Reaction Navegación en:Yvie Oddly Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas de Colorado Categoría:Reinas de Denver Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Nacidas en 1994 Categoría:Leo Categoría:Reinas Villanas Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Doble Victoria Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Una Nominación Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas Nativas Americanas Categoría:Ganadoras Categoría:America's Next Drag Superstar Categoría:Reinas Calvas Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas Nominadas en Snatch Game Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Reinas de Looks Categoría:Reinas Escalofriantes